


Her Wicked Way

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs to get outside on occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Wicked Way

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.   
>  Day Sixteen prompt(s) used: If I could do it all again, Confession, chartreuse, milk  
> Pairing: Hooch/Poppy  
> Kink: Outdoor sex
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Her Wicked Way

~

They’ve been walking for ages and Poppy’s beginning to wonder where they’re going, but she doesn’t complain. This is Rolanda’s idea, and Poppy doesn’t want to discourage her. 

Coming to a stop, Rolanda hums. “This is the perfect spot,” she breathes. 

Poppy looks around at the clearing they’re in. It’s ringed by trees, with a carpet of soft grass. The sunshine twinkles through the leaves. “It is. Let’s set up here.” 

Opening the basket the elves packed for them, Rolanda pulls out a blanket and spreads it over the ground. “After you, my lady,” she says, gesturing. 

Blushing even as she laughs, Poppy settles on the blanket, spreading her chartreuse skirt out around her. 

Rolanda sits beside her. “We have a full tea,” she says. “What would you like first?” 

“Tea, please. With a splash of—” 

“Milk,” Rolanda finishes. She gives Poppy an exasperated look. “After all these months, I know how you take your tea, dear.” 

Poppy accepts the cup and, smiling, sips. “Perfect.” 

“Now, we have finger sandwiches, scones with jam, fairy cakes, some of your favourite shortbread biscuits—”

“I’ll start with a couple of sandwiches.” Poppy smiles at Rolanda’s surprised look. “Oh, don’t worry. I’ll get to the sweets soon enough.” And, leaning in, she kisses her. “There,” she whispers against Rolanda’s lips. “You see? I’ve an early start on the sweets already.” 

“I’ve a confession,” Rolanda murmurs, setting the picnic basket aside.

“What’s that?” Poppy asks. 

Rolanda grins. “I had an ulterior motive for bringing you out here.” 

“Is that so?” Poppy hums. “How shocking. What could you have been planning?”

“Why, to have my way with you, of course. So.” Rolanda’s eyes are gleaming. “So, how hungry are you? 

Poppy smiles, putting aside her teacup and looping her arms around Rolanda’s neck. “Suddenly, I’m not that hungry for food.” 

They sink down onto the blanket, Rolanda taking her time to unwrap Poppy, to kiss each bit of pale skin as it’s revealed, and, once she has her spread out, to caress every bit of her until she’s writhing, gasping and moaning. And only when she’s clearly desperate, begging breathily, does Rolanda finally press her thighs apart and bring her release with lips and tongue and fingers.

When Poppy recovers, Rolanda is lying beside her, playing with her hair. “Are you all right?” Rolanda asks. 

Poppy smiles, kisses her, savours her own taste on Rolanda’s lips. “I’m wonderful.” She caresses Rolanda’s face. “But surely you need—?”

“After we have our tea,” says Rolanda. 

“But—”

Rolanda shushed her. “I planned this outing to get you out of the infirmary and into the fresh air, and since I spend all my days outdoors this isn’t about me. I wanted to take care of you. My turn comes later.” 

“But it’s not fair that I should—”

“You tend to everyone else every day.” Rolanda hums. “It’s time someone took care of you for a change. And if I could do it all again, I would.” She blushes. “But I’m a bit tired.” 

Poppy laughs. “So that means when we return to the indoors you’ll be at my mercy and I can have my wicked way with you?” 

“Of course. I’m counting on it.” Rolanda reaches for the picnic basket. “Now, what sort of sandwich would you like first? There’s chicken salad, cheese and pickle, cucumber—” 

And as Poppy relaxes, lets go of her cares, and allows Rolanda to feed her in between kisses, she plots what she’ll do to her later. 

~


End file.
